


Они вырастают слишком быстро

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Зарисовки из жизни Джима Гордона и Брюса Уэйна по мере того, как Брюс взрослеет — а Брюс, как мы знаем, не может взрослетьпросто.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Grew Up Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387342) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)  
> Техническая сверка: [tinwelote](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1595410)
> 
> 1) АU: текст написан буквально после выхода первых серий первого сезона, так что многие последующие канонные факты не учитываются;  
> 2) присутствует небольшое количество обсценной лексики.

Брюсу тринадцать, когда погибают его родители. Убийцу так и не находят.

Гордон винит в этом себя.

* * * 

Брюсу четырнадцать, когда он приручает Кошку — или он думает, что приручает.

— Ты не можешь оставить её себе, как домашнее животное, — замечает Гордон. Альфред вызвал его из-за этого. Уэйны, разумеется, могут себе позволить приютить Селину Кайл, и очевидно, что Альфред хочет поощрить благородные качества Брюса в противовес… неблагородным и жестоким. Но совершенно ясно также, что Альфред думает: Кошка нуждается в чём-то большем, чем дворецкий и большой жутковатый особняк.

Гордону кажется: Альфред думает, что _мастер Брюс_ нуждается в чём-то большем — в том, чего у него уже не будет, не будет никогда, и Альфред настолько предан Брюсу, что это калечит его.

— Она не домашнее животное, — говорит Брюс своим чопорным, всегда немного неловким тоном. — Она будет моим другом.

— Она нуждается в помощи, — замечает Гордон. 

— В помощи полиции? — усмехается Брюс, и это странно официальная, псевдо-британская усмешка. Он слишком многому учится у Альфреда. 

— Ей нужна семья, — говорит Гордон. 

Брюс застывает, и Гордон знает, что облажался. Он всегда ошибается с этим ребёнком, который притворяется сильным, но на самом деле только колючий, такой колючий снаружи и хрупкий внутри.

— _Мы_ её семья, — шипит Брюс.

Гордон винит в этом себя.

* * * 

Брюсу пятнадцать, когда он угоняет «Бентли».

Альфред звонит Гордону и рвёт и мечет — в своей сдержанной британской манере, конечно. Много раз звучит слово «проклятье». 

Гордон находит Брюса на трассе I-9. Он не был на патрульной машине, когда покидал участок (потому что не мог мыслить трезво в тот момент), и проходит немало времени, прежде чем «Бентли» тормозит у обочины. Брюс гоняет, как летучая мышь из ада. 

— Летучие мыши не живут в аду, — говорит Брюс.

— Это неважно, — отвечает Гордон.

Брюс закатывает глаза. Он ведёт себя всё менее формально и вежливо и всё более вызывающе, но до сих пор неловок с людьми. Он закатывает глаза так, будто видел, как это делают другие и потом практиковался в одиночестве. 

Брюс практикуется много в чём.

— Я знаю, почему ты делаешь это, — говорит Гордон.

— Просветите меня.

— Ты хочешь внимания.

— Ха! — издаёт Брюс жёсткий лающий смешок; его глаза похожи на мокрый асфальт, по которому скользят блики фар. — Внимания? Я не хочу внимания. Я не хочу _ничьего_ внимания; куда я, по-вашему, направляюсь?

— В северную часть штата, — говорит Гордон, и Брюс застывает.

— Я не ищу Кошку, — говорит он.

— Хорошо, — говорит Гордон. С тех пор, как Гордон узнал её, Кошка то попадала в приют, то выходила из него, но Брюс отказывается признавать, что у неё есть проблемы с агрессией или что особняк Уэйнов не является для неё единственным в мире домом. 

Брюс отказывается признавать почти столько же вещей, сколько он практикует.

— Это не имеет ничего общего с ней, — продолжает Брюс. — Она сделала свой выбор.

Глаза Брюса скользят по Гордону, и это, пожалуй, тревожит. 

— Если бы вы верили в неё, всё могло бы быть по-другому. 

— Я верю в Кошку, — говорит Гордон безнадёжно. 

— Недостаточно, — Брюс отворачивается — точнее, поворачивает лицо под идеально выверенным углом, чтобы не дать Гордону увидеть ни малейшей слабости. — Этого не бывает достаточно, когда дело касается вас.

— Если ты не хотел ничьего внимания, зачем ты угнал «Бентли»?

Брюс пожимает плечами:

— Потому что я мог.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, что это неправильно? — спрашивает Гордон, придвигаясь ближе. Ему по-прежнему виден только склонённый профиль, кажущийся более уязвимым. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я арестовал тебя? Хочешь, чтобы тебя тоже отправили в приют?

— О нет, вы не сможете сделать это. Я же _особенный_.

В этих словах звучит горькое возмущение.

— Я мог бы, — Гордон подходит ещё ближе. 

Брюс взглядывает на него из-под чернильных ресниц.

— Хотите использовать наручники?

Гордон застывает.

— Это твоя машина, — у него во рту сухо. — Я не могу арестовать тебя. 

— Жаль, — говорит Брюс.

— Тебе не нужно красть машину, чтобы тебе просто сказали «нет», Брюс, — говорит Гордон. И сопротивляется желанию сказать: _«Я скажу тебе "нет" всегда, когда тебе будет нужно»_ , — потому что это звучит неправильно. Это звучит…

Плечи Брюса напряжённо подняты ещё один острый, колеблющийся миг, а потом опускаются.

— Альфред раздражён?

— Альфред в ярости. Ну же, — говорит Гордон. — Давай мне ключи. Я отвезу тебя домой.

Они садятся в «Бентли» и едут домой.

* * * 

В шестнадцать Брюса выгоняют из школы.

— Она _никудышная_ , — заявляет Брюс.

— Вы опять начитались Сэлинджера, мастер Брюс? — спрашивает Альфред.

Гордон не помнит, кто такой Сэлинджер. Он знает, что Брюс читает Ницше, и Альфреду это не по душе.

— Сэлинджер — педик, — заявляет Брюс.

А ещё Гордон не помнит, когда Брюс стал так разговаривать.

Кажется, Альфред тоже не может этого вспомнить — потому что огрызается:

— Закройте-ка свой поганый рот. 

— Кто бы говорил, — тут же обижается Брюс. — Разве «поганый» — не плохое слово там, откуда ты родом? Или это «блядский» плохое слово? Не могу припомнить точно — наверное, я недостаточно усердно штудировал «Гарри Поттера».

— Гарри Поттер, чёрт возьми, _нормальный_! – а вот это уже явно часть продолжительного спора. Гордон может судить по напряжённому рту Альфреда, что эта сцена длится уже несколько часов. — Я просто хотел, чтобы вы читали что-то, кроме манифестов грёбаных психопатов…

— «Майн Кампф» — не манифест, — парирует Брюс. — Это бред сумасшедшего садиста.

— Тогда какого чёрта нужно это _читать_?

Брюс пожимает плечами:

— Для общего развития.

— Альфред. Почему бы тебе не пойти… — Гордон пытается выдумать повод не настолько снисходительный, как «прилечь» или стереотипный, как «приготовить чаю», — … поговорить со школой ещё разок? Позволь мне немного потолковать с ним.

— О да, пожалуйста, _приструни_ меня, — оскаливается Брюс, и Альфред свирепо смотрит на него.

— Ведите себя прилично, — одёргивает Брюса Альфред — и потом, наверное, от усталости, допускает ошибку, которую уже давно перестал повторять. — Томас Уэйн бы…

— О, да, — Брюс крепче сжимает губы, — расскажи мне о _Томасе Уэйне_.

— Альфред, — повторяет Гордон тихо.

И Альфред уходит, хотя видно, что он бы предпочёл остаться. Альфред больше всего хочет, чтобы Брюс был _счастлив_. Гордон знает: всякий раз, когда Брюс делает или говорит что-то, подтверждающее, как глубоко он покалечен, это режет Альфреда без ножа. И Брюс тоже не может этого не понимать. Иногда Гордону кажется, что Брюс ранит Альфреда нарочно, в качестве меры предосторожности; потому что Брюс любит Альфреда настолько люто, что не желает, чтобы Альфред испытал эту боль — любить кого-то, а затем потерять. Брюс не понимает, что это не поможет.

Брюс многого пока не понимает, поэтому Гордон спокойно сидит в гостиной с благородными занавесками в дамасских узорах, персидским ковром и оттоманкой в углу. А названий другой мебели Гордон даже и не знает. Тени становятся всё длиннее.

Гордон может отметить тот самый момент, когда Брюс начинает дёргаться.

— Ну что, _детектив Гордон_ , разве вы не собираетесь устроить мне выговор?

— Нет, — отвечает Гордон, и они продолжают сидеть.

Проходит ещё минута. 

— Может, ты хочешь сказать, что я так поступил, чтобы ты мог меня отчитать как дурного, невоспитанного мальчишку?

— Нет, — отвечает Гордон.

— Уверен, что не хочешь? — Брюс встаёт; где-то между пятнадцатью и шестнадцатью годами его подростковая неловкость превратилась в грацию.

Брюс занимается йогой, танцами, гимнастикой, кик-боксингом, карате, айкидо и джиу-джитсу; в общем, таким разнообразным ассортиментом телесных упражнений, что это превращение неудивительно. Но всё равно удивляет. Он в униформе старшей школы, только без пиджака, и жилетка расстёгнута, а галстук ослаблен.

— Уверен, что не хочешь рассказать мне, какой я нехороший? — говорит Брюс, подходя к креслу Гордона. — Я думаю, что иногда тебе очень этого хочется.

— Нет, — Гордон поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но не может различить лица в тени. Никто из них так и не включил свет. — Ты ещё немного незрелый, но не дурной.

Иногда Брюс взрывается, когда Гордон меньше всего этого ждёт, и что-то страшное кроется в его ярости. Однажды (Брюсу было тринадцать) его начало неудержимо трясти, и это не прекращалось, пока Гордон не перехватил его. Он держал его, и держал, и держал, и боялся, что Брюс вот-вот переломится пополам.

Конечно, Брюс терпеть не может, когда его считают недостаточно взрослым, так что Гордон делает паузу и ждёт, разозлится Брюс или впадет в хандру.

Брюс начинает хандрить. Отворачивается и вздыхает.

— Так и будешь молчать? — спрашивает он.

Гордон включает ближайшую к нему лампу. 

— Тебя действительно выперли из школы за то, что ты читал «Майн Кампф»?

— Что? — удивляется Брюс. — А. Нет. Я избил Харви.

Не _Буллока_ , конечно же, а Харви Дента, одного из одноклассников Брюса в Росфордской старшей школе, самой дорогой частной школе Готэма. Гордон уже знает, кто такой Харви, из-за застарелой и прочной ненависти Брюса к нему: Харви был до того зловредным и ужасным, что умудрялся быть красивым, популярным и умным при наличии живых и здоровых родителей.

— «Богатенького придурка и показушника»? — спрашивает Гордон — потому что именно так Брюс обычно характеризует Харви.

— Я в курсе, что я богат, — сердится Брюс.

— Что он учинил на этот раз? Стал старостой класса и испёк всем брауни?

Брюс бросается в одно из любимых им высоких кресел посередине комнаты.

— Он давно уже староста класса.

— Значит, — заключает Гордон, — он оскорбил Кошку.

Кошку выпустили из приюта целых четыре месяца назад, и Гордон был уверен, что она не лезла на рожон. До сих пор.

Брюс трёт лицо рукой.

— Я угадал? 

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Брюс.

— Ты знаешь, что Кошке нечего там делать, — говорит Гордон, — это академия для мальчиков.

— Я знаю.

— И частная собственность.

— Знаю.

— У неё уже было несколько предупреждений…

— Я знаю. Знаю! — Брюс закрывает лицо руками. Он кажется таким юным. _Его голос_ такой юный. Иногда Гордон забывает об этом.

— Так что твой Харви ей сказал?

— Он сказал… сказал, что она может стать, кем только пожелает.

Гордон ждёт.

— …и? — подгоняет он, когда Брюс не продолжает.

— И. Это _брехня_! — говорит Брюс. — Она была обречена с самого начала. Ты же это понимаешь, конечно, ты понимаешь. Эта общественная структура! Вся система — она прогнила, и нет никакой возможности… _продолжать действовать согласно её законам_! Как поступаешь ты, послушная единица, и ты не в состоянии хоть что-нибудь изменить!

— Я в состоянии что-то изменить, — отвечает Гордон и верит собственным словам. Вот только всякий раз, когда Брюс заявляет что-то подобное, Гордон задумывается о вещах, о которых ему лучше вовсе не думать.

— Но Кошка не сможет… — говорит Брюс. — Беспризорница? В Готэме? Без моей помощи она оказалась бы на улице, снова начала бы подворовывать… она сама мне так сказала. И не то чтобы я что-то могу поделать; я тоже не могу быть, _кем только пожелаю_. Слышал, что сказал Альфред? Я всегда буду сыном Томаса Уэйна, и выбора никакого нет. И свободной воли нет. Не здесь, не в этом мире. Возможно, и ни в каком другом.

— … поэтому ты подрался с Харви Дентом.

— Это была не драка, — Брюс оседает в кресле, одна рука свисает с подлокотника. — Говорю же, я просто избил его.

— За то, что он верит в свободу воли, — повторяет Гордон. — Я просто пытаюсь разобраться.

Брюс сползает ещё ниже и что-то бормочет.

— Что? — спрашивает Гордон.

— Я сказал, что он _поцеловал_ её.

Гордона охватывает чувство такого облегчения, что требуется значительное усилие, чтобы оно не отразилось на его лице. Он испугался было, что Брюс окончательно исковеркан; и что это он, Гордон, в этом виноват.

— Ясно, — всё, что говорит на это Гордон, заставляя голос звучать серьёзно.

— Мне на это наплевать, — угрюмо заявляет Брюс.

— Ты разозлился оттого, что он поцеловал Кошку? Или из-за того, что он _кого-то_ поцеловал?

Брюс выглядит несчастным. Росчерки теней и контраст чёрных волос и белизны лица делают его как будто острее, но и более юным.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Ни на что, — Гордон встаёт. — Хорошая работа: постоял за свою философию, сынок... но мне кажется, ты проиграл. Ты мог бы выбрать не избивать Харви. Вот что такое свободная воля. По-моему, ты получил то, что заслужил.

— Нет, — отвечает Брюс, — я заслуживаю, чтобы меня выгнали.

Гордон хмурится, разглядывая его сверху вниз. Осанка у него ужасная; Альфред бы страшно расстроился.

— Так тебя же выгнали?

— Меня не могут выгнать, — голос у Брюса ехидный. — Я же Брюс _Уэйн_. Погоди немножко, скажем, три дня, и меня восстановят. Какой-нибудь идиот в совете учредителей поднимет шумиху, потому что я наследник Томаса Уэйна, и у меня есть трастовый фонд.

— Мда, — говорит Гордон, потому что, скорее всего, так и будет.

— Мы все в полной жопе.

Брюс съёживается в своем кресле. Да, он вырос грациозным, но ещё не так уверенно обращается со своими конечностями. Он весь искрит какой-то нервной энергией, из-за чего Гордон каждый раз с неохотой позволяет себе его коснуться; часть его мозга кричит, что он переиначивает, коверкает его ещё сильней. Но аргумент «за» всегда оказывается сильнее: никто не прикасается к этому ребёнку. Никто, кроме Альфреда.

Гордон кладёт ладонь на лицо Брюса, удерживая его на месте. И очерчивает большим пальцем линию его челюсти.

— Ничего подобного, — говорит он. — Организация ни к чёрту, и все системы разболтаны — да. Законы гнилые, но не мы. Мы личности, и мы можем совершать свой собственный выбор. Ты можешь стать, кем пожелаешь. Ты выбираешь.

Гордон убирает руку, и Брюс снова сползает в кресле. И окликает, когда Гордон идёт позвать Альфреда: 

— Ты в курсе, что выдал мне только что типичный пример элитно-американской детерминистской ереси?

Гордон отправляется искать Альфреда.

* * * 

Брюсу семнадцать, когда Кошку обвиняют в убийстве.

— Ты не можешь её увидеть, — говорит Гордон, когда Брюс появляется в участке.

— Чёрта с два я не могу, — говорит Брюс и пытается протиснуться мимо него.

— Ты действительно не можешь, — Гордон с силой сжимает плечо Брюса. 

Взгляд Брюса опускается на его руку, а потом возвращается к лицу Гордона. Отблеск в этих глазах напряжённый, опасный, и Гордон знает, что Брюс хочет ударить его. Гордон знает, что Брюс часто хочет ударить его, но не делает этого, и хочется надеяться, что никогда не сделает. У Брюса проблемы с жестокостью и управлением гневом, Гордон не отрицает этого; но Брюс упорно учился контролировать себя. Брюс никогда не будет причинять людям вред.

Гордон каждую ночь ложится спать, молясь, чтобы это было правдой. 

Брюс уже выше Гордона на добрый дюйм и всё ещё берёт уроки этих причудливых боевых искусств. Если он решит драться сейчас, Гордону будет непросто его утихомирить.

— Она обвинена в уголовном преступлении, — говорит Гордон, заставляя свой голос звучать как можно мягче. — Никто, кроме адвоката, не может пройти к ней сейчас.

Брюс стискивает зубы. Он напряжён так сильно, что практически звенит от внутренней ярости; в любую секунду он может взорваться.

— Брюс, — говорит Гордон. И кладёт ладонь сзади на шею Брюса.

Брюс отшатывается от его рук. Затем разворачивается на каблуках и уходит прочь.

* * * 

Гордон даёт ему три часа. Он проверяет Кошку — делать ему там, впрочем, нечего, она ничего не говорит. Гордон даже не знает, действительно ли она сделала это. Он не сомневается, что могла бы, но Кошка не станет убивать без серьёзной причины, и одна из таких причин — её лютая преданность. Гордон может посчитать на пальцах одной руки людей, которым предана Кошка, и Брюс — один из них. Учитывая, что в последнее время Брюс пытался копать под бизнес Муни, Гордон не будет удивлён, если Брюс окажется замешан в этом деле.  
Он обычно замешан, если дело касается Кошки.

Всё чертовски запуталось.

Гордон едет в особняк Уэйнов, но останавливается под деревьями задолго до особняка. Выходит из машины и идёт в рощу. Брюс приходит сюда с тех пор, как был ребёнком. Однажды, когда Гордон заметил его, возвращающегося домой и покрытого грязью, царапинами и сухими листьями, он спросил, чем Брюс здесь занимался. 

— _Спелеологией_ [1], — ответил Брюс в своей высокомерной саркастичной манере. Больше Гордон не спрашивал.

Сухие ветки хрустят под ботинками Гордона. Остановившись там, где деревья чуть пореже, Гордон оглядывается. Пространство вокруг слабо освещает почти полная луна. Здесь никого нет. Гордон опускает руки в карманы куртки.

— Брюс, — говорит он.

Его дыхание видно в прозрачном осеннем воздухе. 

— Как ты нашёл меня? — говорит Брюс. 

Гордон резко поворачивает голову. Брюса не было здесь мгновение назад, он уверен. Но это Брюс, и Гордон должен был бы уже привыкнуть.

— Я знаю, что ты приходишь сюда иногда, — говорит Гордон. 

Брюс отворачивается:

— Я проебал её.

— Нет, — Гордон подходит ближе.

— Я _проебал_ её, — говорит Брюс, и низкое, лихорадочное напряжение в его голосе заставляет Гордона на секунду подумать, что Брюс имеет в виду что-то другое.

Гордон никогда не мог по-настоящему подобрать название отношениям Брюса и Кошки — Брюс ведёт себя как её спаситель, но куда чаще именно Кошка спасает его. Брюс, впрочем, никогда не отрицает этого. Иногда Гордону кажется, что Брюс боготворит её — но в то же время он, без сомнения, способен её осуждать. Как ни посмотри на них, они переплетены друг с другом всеми возможными способами, кроме сексуального. Насколько Гордону известно, Брюс никогда не касался её; насколько Гордону известно, Брюс никогда _не хотел_ этого.

— Я проебал её, — снова выдыхает Брюс. 

— Остынь, — говорит Гордон.

Брюс оскаливается на него.

— Ты не помогаешь ей сейчас, — говорит Гордон. — Ты не помогаешь никому. Если ты слишком зол, чтобы мыслить трезво, ты теряешь из виду цель. 

Лицо Брюса темнеет.

— Я собираюсь вытащить её.

— Верно, — говорит Гордон. — Если ты хочешь доказать её невиновность, ты должен рассказать мне, что знаешь.

— Доказать её невиновность? — голос Брюса наполняется сарказмом. 

— Да. 

— С помощью этих жалких оправданий системы правосудия?

— С помощью доказательств. 

Брюс открывает рот, затем закрывает. Сдерживаемый блеск освещает его глаза.

— Доказательства, — говорит Брюс, и его голос становится задумчивым. 

Гордону это не нравится.

— Подлинные, — добавляет он — просто на всякий случай.

— Разумеется, — Брюс отмахивается. Он занят.

— Брюс.

— Детектив. 

Он будто ускользает — дальше, чем Гордон когда-либо ощущал. Как будто сползает, сползает, сползает куда-то в пропасть, которой Гордон не может подобрать названия. Он даже не может её _увидеть_ , но знает, что она там есть. Он знает, что Брюс всегда цеплялся за край. 

— Послушай меня, — говорит Гордон.

— Я слушаю, — говорит Брюс, но это просто слова. Он где-то не здесь.

— О чём бы ты ни думал, — говорит Гордон, — нет.

— О, не беспокойся. У меня была идея, но она… она ушла.

И Брюс очень плохой лжец, но только если ты знаешь его. Это тот его голос, который он использует для прессы, для преподавателей в школе, для любого, кто думет, что знает, кем является Брюс Уэйн. Этот тон лишь недавно стал вызывающим доверие — лёгкий, приятный, _милый_ — но Брюс создавал его годы и годы. 

— Не лги мне, — говорит Гордон.

Брюс даже улыбается:

— Я не стал бы лгать тебе, Джим. 

Гордон впечатывает его в ближайшее дерево.

— Не смей, — рычит он в лицо Брюсу, вжимая того в дерево, сжав его рубашку, словно Брюс — один из преступников, от которых Гордон всегда пытался его защитить; но Гордон просто не знает, что ещё сделать.

— Не смей, — говорит Гордон снова и встряхивает его. — Не смей, мать твою, _лгать_ мне, Брюс! Ты всегда хотел, чтобы я сказал тебе «нет», заставил тебя остановиться — отлично, я, чёрт побери, делаю это. Я арестую тебя, если понадобится, Брюс. 

Брюс опускает ресницы.

— Я полагаю, ты всё-таки хочешь в конце концов использовать на мне наручники, — говорит он. 

— Проклятье, Брюс! — Гордон шагает ближе, не оставляя ему ни малейшего пространства. — Это не одна из твоих игр!

— Я всегда был серьёзен.

Бледное лицо Брюса вспыхивает, и, возможно, он даже говорит правду. Гордон никогда не мог подобрать этому названия. Он всегда знал, это скреблось на самых задворках его мыслей, но теперь он ощущает это с внезапной силой: с Брюсом что-то не так. Есть что-то глубоко неправильное в том, чтобы расти в готическом поместье с единственной компанией в лице дворецкого — бесконечно преданного дворецкого, который любит тебя до безрассудства. Есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы стать хозяином состояния и поместья в тринадцать лет, хозяином кого-то, кто видит себя твоим слугой, но технически является опекуном. Есть что-то неправильное в этих призраках Уэйнов, которые живут в каждой комнате, в каждом зале, в каждой школе, в каждом здании, на каждой улице Готэма, куда бы Брюс ни пошёл. 

Есть что-то отчаянно, зудяще неправильное во всём этом, но Гордон никогда не мог подобрать этому название. И не может до сих пор.

— Просто скажи мне, — говорит он. — Скажи, что происходит на самом деле. Впусти меня в свою жизнь, Брюс. 

Гордон понемногу смягчает хватку. Его руки всё ещё лежат на плечах Брюса, но теперь он просто касается, а не держит его.

Брюс склоняет голову, и Гордон может видеть, как пар их дыхания смешивается. Он может даже попробовать его на вкус. 

— _Джим_ , — говорит Брюс, и это звучит по-другому.

Это звучит _неправильно_.

Гордон делает шаг назад.

— Это как-то связано с Фиш Муни? — спрашивает он.

Брюс с трудом сглатывает.

Гордон сопротивляется желанию отодвинуться ещё, увеличить пространство между ними.

— Я знаю, что вы следили за её бандой, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что Кошка сделает для тебя что угодно. Что ты сделаешь для неё что угодно. Это как-то связано с тем, что вы нарыли?

Броня восстанавливается постепенно — сначала распрямляются плечи Брюса, пока всё ещё узкие, но это явно ненадолго. Брюс ещё продолжает расти. Затем его челюсть твердеет, и глаза постепенно становятся безжизненными, словно появляется стена между радужкой и тем, что за ней. Гордон видит это, но не знает, как это остановить — _знает,_ как это остановить — он ничего не может поделать, кроме как стоять на вымеренном безопасном расстоянии. 

— Сынок, — говорит Гордон, и его голос надламывается. — Просто скажи мне.

— Мне нечего рассказывать, — отвечает Брюс.

— Я знаю, что ты копал под Муни.

— А я знаю, что ты сделал с Глиноликим [2], когда он попытался убить меня.

Глаза Брюса отливают сталью, и Гордон сглатывает. Это произошло около трёх лет назад, и это не то, чем Гордон гордится. Он всегда думал, что Брюс не понял случившегося. Он всегда надеялся, что Брюс не понял.

— Нам стоит пройти в участок, не так ли? — говорит Брюс, — Я уверен, мы оба можем многое рассказать. 

— Брюс…

— Я больше не нуждаюсь в вашей защите, детектив Гордон, — Брюс проходит мимо него, направляясь в ту сторону, откуда Гордон пришёл. — Я уже не ребёнок. 

— Я пытаюсь помочь, — говорит Гордон.

— И посмотри на всё, чего тебе удалось добиться. 

Брюс продолжает идти, и вскоре его высокая тёмная фигура тает в ночи.

* * * 

Пару недель спустя появляется несколько новых улик, реабилитирующих Селину Кайл и открывающих дело против Фиш Муни. Наводки на эти улики не приходят на стол Гордона, разумеется; они приходят на стол Буллока. Гордон пытается отследить их появление, но безуспешно. Большинство доказательств подлинные, кроме того факта, что для их получения Полиции Готэма надо было иметь ордер на обыск. У них нет ордера, но Буллок просто продолжает следовать тонкой серии подсказок, и всё в этом деле встаёт на место.

Между Фальконе и Муни наконец разражается открытая война, и Муни погибает в перестрелке. Одно из фиктивных доказательств — доказательств, которые должны очистить Кошку — рассыпается прахом. 

Кошка признана невиновной судом присяжных из своих сверстников, а потом исчезает.

* * * 

Брюсу восемнадцать, когда он покидает Готэм.

Уже поздно, и Гордон провёл очередную долгую ночь в участке за изучением материалов дела. Он хочет просто прийти домой, выпить пива и уснуть на диване перед телевизором под бейсбол, дискавери или какой-нибудь тупой фильм про роботов; но когда он, наконец, с трудом открывает заедающий замок и пинает дверь, Брюс сидит за столом у него на кухне.

Ну, словом, в том закутке, который можно с натяжкой назвать кухней. С Барбарой всё… сложно. Всегда было сложно, они женаты всего два года и им уже нужен… перерыв. И поэтому Гордон снимает квартиру в дешёвом районе, рядом с участком, а Барбара по-прежнему живёт в пентхаусе в центре. Им нужно снова съехаться. Им нужно купить дом. Им нужно родить ребёнка, завести собаку, ограду из белого штакетника — но сначала они берут перерыв. 

— Ты не можешь просто вламываться к людям в квартиры, Брюс, — говорит Гордон и бросает ключи на кухонный стол. Потом он будет их искать. Вокруг бардак, а он просто чертовски измотан.

— Ты называешь это квартирой? — спрашивает Брюс.

— Я едва могу войти сюда с ключом, — отвечает Гордон, роясь в холодильнике. Он всё ещё хочет пива. И уже принял тот факт, что каким-то образом этот странный, жуткий, исковерканный ребёнок стал частью его жизни — важной частью, самой важной частью его жизни — и уже навсегда. Одна из вещей, которые не нравятся Барбаре — в числе многих.

— Как ты это сделал, просочился сквозь потолок?

— Тебе стоит больше думать о безопасности, — говорит Брюс.

Гордон открывает бутылку о край стола. 

— Ага, — говорит он и сбрасывает с себя ботинки. И проходит в гостиную, где на картонной коробке стоит телевизор, но он забыл — телевизор сломан.

— Кто угодно может проникнуть сюда, — продолжает Брюс, идя следом. — Это просто.

— Ага.

Гордон стаскивает носки, кладёт ступни на коробку и прикладывает холодную бутылку к голове.

— Может, мне стоит вложиться в охранное агентство. 

Брюс всё время несёт подобную чушь — с тех пор, как его счета в банке стали ему доступны. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Он официально стал независимым, и теперь он всё время говорит — говорит обо всём, что собирается купить, обо всём, на что собирается спустить свои деньги, обо всём, чем собирается владеть. Он всегда использует один и тот же легкомысленный, ироничный тон, и это ложь. Всё это ложь.

У Брюса есть план. Он точно знает, что собирается делать, и это запутанный и сложный план, что-то намного более умное и дерьмовое, чем Гордон когда-либо мог придумать и о чём Гордон когда-либо мог догадаться. Брюс уже точно знает, что собирается делать со своими деньгами, своим временем, своей жизнью — и это имеет мало общего с Гордоном. 

Гордон перекатывает бутылку по лбу.

— Головная боль? — голос Брюса почти сочувствующий.

Гордон убирает бутылку: 

— Чего ты хочешь, Брюс?

— Я уезжаю из Готэма.

Укол боли необъяснимо отзывается где-то в голове Гордона.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он.

Брюс пожимает плечами:

— Встретить новых людей. Увидеть новые места. Может, найти новые хобби.

— Хобби, — Гордон отпивает из бутылки. Боль уходит.

— Спелеология, — предлагает Брюс.

— Ага, — Гордон делает ещё глоток.

— А что будешь делать ты?

— Что?

Брюс обводит рукой квартиру:

— Вы с Барбарой собираетесь развестись?

— Нет, — Гордон снова подносит пиво к губам.

— То есть ты просто продолжишь ломать себе хребет ради ущербной справедливости для города, которому она не нужна и который не знает, как с ней быть.

— Что-то в этом духе, — Гордон подносит пиво к губам, но опускает бутылку, так и не отпив. — Я думаю отпустить усы.

— Не надо.

— Почему нет?

— Просто — не надо. 

Брюс садится рядом с ним на диван. 

— Я мог бы остаться, — говорит он наконец.

Пиво наполняет рот Гордона. Он не хочет слышать того, что Брюс собирается сказать дальше, но не может пошевелиться. Может только сглотнуть, и Барбара говорит, что это тоже проблема. _Ты позволяешь им это, Джим. Позволяешь им скармливать это тебе и просто проглатываешь._

Никто никогда не обвинял его в слабости до Барбары, но она права. Она всегда права. Она сильнее и смелее его; она хочет опрокинуть все правила вместо того, чтобы прогибаться под них. В этом она совсем как Брюс, просто менее искалеченная. 

— Я останусь, если ты попросишь, — говорит Брюс.

Чёрт. Пиво кончилось. Гордон опускает бутылку на пол:

— Я не стану этого делать.

— Почему нет?

— Ты взрослый человек, — говорит Гордон. — Ты принимаешь собственные решения. 

Брюс изучает его, Гордон может сказать это с уверенностью. Брюс становится очень красивым мужчиной — сильное, угловатое лицо, густые тёмные волосы... Гордон старается не смотреть в его сторону слишком часто.

— Ты мог бы решить за меня, — говорит Брюс.

— Нет, не мог бы.

— Но ты можешь, — говорит Брюс. — Ты всегда был хорошим человеком. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоей совестью. 

— Раньше ты всегда пытался.

— А ты никогда не слушал.

— Может быть, сейчас всё будет по-другому.

Гордон встаёт с дивана, отходит, поворачивается обратно.

— Что ты _хочешь_ от меня? 

Брюс уже не выглядит маленьким и уязвимым. Он больше не состоит из неловких углов и слишком длинных конечностей. Он вырос. Его подбородок гладко выбрит. Он выглядит… выглядит…

Гордон не смотрит.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, что делать, — говорит Брюс.

— Почему? — говорит Гордон и внезапно приходит в ярость. — Потому что ты боишься, что сделаешь иначе? Потому что у тебя есть план, и он пугает тебя? Брюс, ты всё равно собираешься сделать по-своему. И неважно, что я скажу, потому что ты всегда так поступаешь, и у меня никогда не было шанса повлиять на тебя. Ни единого шанса. 

— Ты мог бы остановить меня.

— Как? Как я могу остановить тебя? Ты не послушаешь — ты никогда не слушаешь.

Брюс медленно поднялся.

— Ты говорил, что у меня есть выбор.

— Он есть! Я имею в виду, у тебя — нет. Я… — Гордон сжимает пальцами переносицу, не зная, как говорить дальше. Он _недостаточно_ умён. Он никогда не был достаточно умён для Брюса Уэйна с его проблемами, с его «Майн Кампф», Сэлинджером и прочими, моральным универсализмом или как её там, «элитно-американской детерминистской ересью».

Брюс ходил на эти длинные трёхчасовые _прения_ о Канте и Эмерсоне, и Гордон не знает, кто этот грёбаный Кант; и всё, что он знал о Эмерсоне, — что это был один парень с прудом  [3], пока Барбара не сказала ему, что это был кто-то другой. 

Господи, Гордон всегда в таком бессилии и ярости, когда дело касается Брюса. Кто-то вручил ему этого маленького исковерканного гения, и что ему было делать; что ему и Альфреду оставалось делать? Никто из них не был готов. Невозможно было быть готовым к подобному. 

— У тебя есть выбор, — говорит Гордон. — Я имел в виду, что ты уже выбрал.

— Может быть, ты мог бы поменять моё мнение, — Брюс придвигается ближе.

— Нет, — Гордон делает шаг назад. — Я не могу.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

Брюс слишком близко теперь, но Гордон больше не отступает. Он вынужден поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть Брюсу в лицо.

— Не перекладывай это на меня. Что бы ты ни выбрал — это твоё. Ты всё давно решил.

Брюс подаётся немного вперёд, но не прикасается.

— Это решили за меня.

— Нет.

Гордон — тот, кто прикасается первым; он опускает ладонь на шею Брюса, как раньше, заставляя склониться и прижаться лбом к его лбу. 

— Ты сделал себя тем, кто ты есть сейчас, и — я горжусь тобой. Я горжусь тем, кто ты есть.

Брюс пытается отстраниться, но Гордон держит крепко.

— Что бы ты ни сделал, кем бы ты ни стал, — говорит Гордон. — Я не говорил этого так часто, как должен был, но я горжусь тобой. Я всегда буду гордиться тобой. 

— Джим…

Брюс прикасается ладонью к его лицу, но Гордон наклоняет голову Брюса, пока не прижимается губами к его лбу.

— Я люблю тебя, как сына, — говорит Гордон и отпускает его.

Это единственный раз, когда он целует Брюса, единственный раз. Может, в этом и была вся проблема. 

— Верно, — Брюс подаётся назад, выпрямляя плечи.

Он всегда это делает, если кто-то упоминает отцов. 

— Ты будешь в порядке, — говорит Гордон, потому что не знает, как перешагнуть через своё неловкое проявление привязанности. Это было почти — _почти_ — слишком. 

— Я думаю, так и будет, — отвечает Брюс.

В эту ночь он покидает Готэм.

* * * 

Брюсу двадцать пять, когда он возвращается назад, и это больше не Брюс, каким он был.

Гордон винит в этом себя.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Спелеология — наука, изучающая пещеры.
> 
> 2\. [Глиноликий](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9)
> 
> 3\. Имеется в виду [ Уолденский пруд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B4), и Эмерсон, о котором говорит Гордон, соответственно — Ральф Уолдо Эмерсон, американский поэт, эссеист и общественный деятель.


End file.
